A Tear in Time
by GiGiAmore
Summary: Imagine you could trade lives with your enemy. Now imagine you have just fallen into a portal that makes that happen.
1. Through The White Eye

A/N: Hey Fanfiction! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION so I am begging ya to be nice so I don't have to unleash my wrath.

So, I must add, for legal purposes, that I had a hell of a lotta help from a lot of people all of who I will list below.

Acknowledgments

Limegreenlimabean (who has just made an account), Chicgeek4ever (Through PM), my mother, my sister, Michael Buckley and the great Lord for giving me the gift to write and the energy of a monster truck.

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

This story I waaayyyy outta whack, well, kind of, as you'll see in about 0.0.8 seconds, Their parents are not awake, setting this book automatically to about...between books 4 and 5? because I haven't read them in ages and I might have my facts wrong, but hey, its called ACCEPTANCE people, DEAL WITH IT!

Anyway, I won't keep you from reading my classic masterpiece any longer so without further ado...

-Rips off curtain-

A Tear in Time By GigiAmore

Chapter 1:

Through the White Eye

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sabrina Grimm stared at her parents, they were so peaceful, the way their expression stayed the same, Sabrina imagined them awake, her father telling a joke to her mother and holding her tight, her mother, laughing at the joke and snuggling up to him. A knot formed in her stomach and a lump in her throat, she sat down on the end of the bed and began talking in a sad, miserable tone.

"Mom? Dad? I know you can't hear me, and it's a stupid idea, but I'm going to do it anyway because Granny said it would help and if I didn't I'd have to sleep in Puck's room for a week, if you were here dad, I wouldn't have to because I know when you wake up you'll despise him, he's my enemy, though sometimes we might get a little closer than we should…" Sabrina said thoughtfully, thinking back to when Puck kissed her suddenly some months ago. She blushed deeply, glad that no one was around, and then she continued.

"I mean, It has just been…different without you guys. Daphne's doing well, and Granny Relda, which you never told us about, is nice, it's awful because Puck…lives…_here. _And sometimes I just get a little…weird feeling around him. I wish you were here mom, you'd know what to do." She stopped as a dinging sound went off from the timer on the nightstand by the bed.

"Well, bye" she said and got off the bed, as she stood, her hip-length hair fell to her waist and the bed moaned. Walking to the door she stopped and took one look back. They were still there, lying calmly on the bed. Sabrina twisted the knob, _it wasn't that bad_, she thought as she opened the door and stepped into the hall. Shutting the door firmly. She walked downstairs and made herself comfortable on the couch next to Relda's chair.

"How was it, libeling?" Granny Relda asked, a cup of chamomile tea in one hand, newspaper in the other, she set the newspaper and held out a chocolate chip cookie, courtesy of Jacob Grimm. Sabrina took it and noted how the Grimm's household had finally received a newspaper from the Everafter paperboy. _What discrimination_, Sabrina thought as she looked in her grandmother's eyes, so soft and wise, but spunky and vibrant at the same time. Relda took a sip of her tea. With a quick breath of air, Sabrina answered the question asked.

"It was okay, Granny Relda, it was fine, ten minutes everyday won't kill me I guess…" she muttered as

she took a bite out of the cookie, it was soft and chewy and buttery, _the way mom used to make_, Sabrina thought sadly, she frowned as she brushed crumbs off her plain white t-shirt, Sabrina glanced at the ancient grandfather clock in the corner, it was almost twelve in the morning. Sabrina felt a long yawn escape her as her eyelids began to sink.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep." Sabrina said sleepily as she stood, stretching her arm, more crumbs fell off her her clothing and onto the carpet.

"Okay, Leibling" Relda said and took a sip of tea, Sabrina walked over to her and pecked her on the cheek then headed over to the staircase.

"Oh, and Leibling?" Granny Relda said as Sabrina stepped on the first stair.

"Hmm?" Sabrina answered.

"The rest of those cookies are in the tiniest corner of the cabinet over the sink, they are in a fuzzy, green pecan flavored butter jar." Relda said as she winked and took another sip of tea.

"Thanks, Granny Relda." Sabrina said as she climbed the stairs slowly.

"Your welcome." Relda said, more to herself than to the sleepy teenager who was probably upstairs by now. Smiling to herself, Relda opened the latest issue of Ferryport times and began reading.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Over the year, the Grimm family had become closer, especially Relda and Sabrina, Sabrina loved the warmth her grandmother gave and the wise advice she had during situations. Jacob Grimm had moved out and into Briar Rose's apartment across town, and it had become a little more peaceful. Sabrina found it praiseworthy that though he was at least an hour away, he still sent goodies from time to time, and still visited, And Canis was away at a small Everafter conference. Everyone matured, save Puck Goodfellow, and found themselves more serious during this point of life (save Puck Goodfellow) The Scarlet Hand was too quiet, obviously on the silent prowl. it was quieter, save the times when Puck played pranks. And Sabrina had taught herself how to cook for herself, so at least everyone ate in the morning.

It was later in the afternoon when Relda said that Sabrina was under pressure, juggling school, emotions and mysteries and just the plain fear of the Scarlet Hand. Relda suggested that Sabrina talk to her sleeping parents like people do with their dead kin. Sabrina had opposed the idea before Relda finished it. but ended up doing it when forced. These times were quiet, and worrying for everyone in the Grimm household.

Save Puck Goodfellow.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sabrina laid her hand on the doorknob, _Why me? _she thought for the thousandth time as she twisted the brass doorknob that belonged to her bedroom door. She stopped mid-twist when she heard a noise behind her, whipping around she saw Puck, green eyes filled with mischief. Suspiciously he had on a black t-shirt, long black pants and his signature green hoodie. He had a smug crooked smile on his face that reminded Sabrina slightly of Edward Cullen but she would never tell him that. The staring contest seemed senseless, so Sabrina spoke up.

"Well? May I help you?" She asked impatiently.

"No, who would need _your_ help?" Puck answered with a scowl.

"What are _you_ going _anyway?_" Sabrina snapped, glaring and losing her drowsiness, then putting her hands on her hips.

"MYOB will ya?" Puck said, throwing his hands up, scowl remaining.

"Rude much?" Sabrina said, putting her index finger on her temple and spinning it, doing a "crazy" sign.

"Go jump off a cliff, Ugly" Puck said as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Fairyfreak." Sabrina said as she turned to go, but suddenly felt wind in her face as she looked up, only to see a certain fairy with pink wings face inches from hers. Looking down, she saw nothing but black and a few lights. She closed her eyes. _I must have passed out and this is a dream, a really bad, cold dream. _she opened her eyes to see the same sight.

"It isn't a dream, Grimm!" Puck yelled, laughing as if he read her thoughts, his voice was filled with impishness. Sabrina looked down in disbelief.

It wasn't a dream.

She was flying in Puck's arms.

"AHHH!" Sabrina came to realization and shrieked as she brought her fist to Puck's face.

And felt herself falling.

Because Puck dropped her and clutched his nose.

Sabrina would've like to say that she fell with grace and dignity, but she was screeching like a cat the entire time.

"Grimm!" Puck shouted as he gained composure and, like speeding bullet, rocketed toward her.

Everything was a blur as the trees and stars blended together, _I'm gonna die_! Sabrina thought frantically as she panicked, throwing her arms and kicking her legs in the air, the wind whipped and clawed at her face.

Sabrina felt the closeness of the ground, the end of Sabrina Grimm was getting closer and closer, time slowed down as Sabrina slammed into something hard, _I'm dead now_, Sabrina thought miserably as she mentally wailed, _No more Daphne, or Granny Relda or Red or Mr. Canis, heck, even no more Puck! _Sabrina was continuing her list of all the people she would miss when she felt breathing on her neck, it made her hairs stand on end and she tensed.

The ground didn't breathe.

The ground didn't have a breeze either.

Sabrina whipped her head around and saw a pink lips that were in a firm line, then a nose and lastly, golden curls surrounding leaf green eyes that were wide in...Sabrina couldn't believe it, Puck's eyes were wide in..._fear_. Sabrina relished the thought of Puck being afraid and glared at him hatefully, though her own stomach began to turn on her, it knotted up and churned, and immediately brought her back to the day when Puck swooped down and put his lips on hers, Sabrina felt her face heat up in a extremely embarrassed blush, but Puck took it as anger and his eyes went wider, Sabrina glared at Puck, but more at her self.

"As soon as we get home, I am going to kill you." Sabrina threatened as menacingly as she could, hoping she didn't stammer, she tried to calm her stomach down as she shook her fist at him. Puck's eyes lowered and he smirked, that was the Sabrina he knew.

"I can always drop you again, Dogface." He threatened back, leaning forward, instinctively Sabrina latched on to his filthy hoodie. _Ugh_, Sabrina thought, _I am so going to need a shower after this_. Puck's eyes widened again but he quickly lowered them and flew home, silent.

As they two flew in the hallway window, Puck, surprisingly gently, set Sabrina down on her feet then flew toward his room, but suddenly stopped and turned around, his eyes playful.

"Wait, aren't you gonna kill me?" He asked, Sabrina felt herself slowly drift off into exhaustion.

"Nope." She answered as she shook her head and yawned. "Too tired."

"Gee, I'm disappointed." He said in mock sadness as he opened his room door.

"Tomorrow." Sabrina called from her room just as she shut the door, Puck went to go in his room when the door opened again and Sabrina poked her head out.

"Night, Puck." She said softly then closed the door. Puck froze in mid air, his gaze not leaving Sabrina's door for at least several minutes, that was the first time Sabrina had said goodnight to him, that _anyone_ had said goodnight to him, he'd almost forgotten the meaning of the word. He heard the old lady shuffling downstairs, probably on her way up. Not wanting to be caught, Puck silently flew in his room and shut the door as quietly as he could. He flew to his trampoline and sat on it, still stunned, then a smile tugged the corner of his lips and he yawned.

"Night, Grimm."

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

"PUCK SO HELP ME I WILL END YOU!" Sabrina screamed at the top of her lungs as she thrashed around, confined to her bed by her hair, the sun was high in the sky, and there were no clouds in sight, the next morning was a beautiful day, but it was stormy inside the Grimm home.

_Her hair _was delicately braided _on to the bed post_, making her resemble the girl in "Arthur and the Invisibles_". _As angry she was, Sabrina couldn't help but marvel at the delicate braiding that had been done, she picked up a loose braid and sighed. _Where does someone even get the time to _do_ this stuff_? She wondered helplessly. She couldn't even chase him around, Sabrina shook Daphne who was loudly snoring next to her.

"Whaffamugginshnufflesnorf" Daphne muttered as she sat up and rubbed her encrusted eyes, then fell back asleep. Sabrina looked at her little sister strangely.

"What the-" Sabrina began.

"Grimm, what happened to _you_?" Puck interrupted with a smug smile on his face as he stood in her doorway. Sabrina felt her temperature soar.

"_You _happened to me you ugly idiot!" She yelled and struggled to get out of the bed, punching air as Puck laughed to his heart's content. At the perfect timing Daphne decided to wake up with a start by flinging her arms and shouting gibberish. Sabrina's face happened to be unfortunately in Daphne's deadly range, for in the next minute Sabrina smelled Daphne's backhand.

"Daphne!" She cried and held her nose. Daphne then looked around, her pigtails looking wild, her eyes landed on Sabrina and she gaped.

"Oh my gosh Sabrina I am _SO_ sorry, I thought you were Barney!" Daphne spoke in a rush, Sabrina glared at her sister.

"Great shot, Marshmallow!" Puck called as he clapped.

"Grrr" Sabrina growled as Daphne stopped short and stared at her hair.

"What happened to _you_?" She asked in awe.

"Puck decided to practice his terrible salon skills on me." Sabrina tried to whip her head in his direction, but instead almost cracked her neck at the impact.

"Ooh, that's so gravy!" Daphne said as she climbed out of bed and ran across the room to the door way, Sabrina looked at her sister in disbelief, she was abandoning her. Sabrina opened her mouth to call her back.

But instead Daphne wrapped her arms around Puck's torso and squeezed him in a bone crushing hug, Sabrina's next retort got caught in her throat and she almost squeaked in surprise. Puck looked shocked for a moment, If Sabrina didn't know any better she'd even say she saw warmth in Puck's eyes for a fraction of a quarter of a second. But Puck quickly pushed Daphne away and stepped back.

"Thanks for doing her hair, Puck because she really needed it!" Daphne clapped her hands, her smile rivaling the sun that shined brightly in the sky, apparently not noticing the fact that Sabrina was tied to their bed by her hair or that Puck had pushed her away like she was Elvis with sausage in his tank.

"Daphne!" Sabrina whined exasperatedly, she _so_ wanted to strangle her little sister.

"Did you get water on you, Marshmallow? 'Cause your getting mushy." Puck's eyes flickered in all directions and he looked ashamed at his bad pun.

Sabrina snorted.

"I'll go get Granny!" Daphne said, still cheery as she bounced out the door and downstairs on the balls of her feet.

Sabrina crossed her arms and huffed. _At least I'm not cuffed to Gasbag anymore, _she thought with a shudder.

"You look ridiculous." Puck stated as he sniffed at her. Sabrina wanted to murder the fairy in cold blood.

"Thanks, 'cause everyone knows you are the best thing since sunshine." She spat, sarcasm coating her words. Puck puffed his chest.

"Don't hate, Grimm." He said. Sabrina fumed as she squeezed her arm with her nails, he was enjoying every minute of this and she hated it.

"Oh, I will hate, I'll hate till the day you die." She said as she unfolded her arms and picked up the loose braid.

"I'm hurt, Grimm, I really am, but you never will see me die." Puck said as he fluttered his wings to prove his point. Sabrina snorted again.

"Get over it Toad, you're aging." She said disdainfully as she began to unbraid the long braid in her hand.

"Never!"

"Uh huh, that's why your jeans didn't fit the other day!" Sabrina slung off her insult and looked triumphant when she saw Puck self-consciously look down to his new, bigger jeans, when he looked back up he was glaring.

"Are you implying I am fat?" He asked.

"If the glove fits..." Sabrina said with a scowl on her face. _Where _wasDaphne?

"Funny, because I wasn't the one that fell like a dead weight last night."

"You dropped me!"

"You punched me!"

"You took me to skies without my consent!" Sabrina cried, shuddering at the horrid memory.

"Huh?" Puck replied confusedly. Just then, Granny Relda slowly made her way to doorway with Daphne at her heels.

"Oh, Leibling." Relda gasped as she took in the site, never in all her years...

"OH MY GOSH SABRINA YOUR HEAD IS TIED TO THE BED!" Daphne shrieked as she frantically pointed to her sisters head that was held down by about twenty braids.

"Nice to know."

"Leibling, I'm afraid we're going to have to...cut your hair." Relda had a sad look in her eyes as she announced the only solution, Daphne gasped and Puck burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?" Sabrina asked incredulously, she automatically felt the long braids behind her head.

Relda bit her lip, her eyes flecked with distraught, Sabrina felt like the weight of a million rocks dropped on her, she had been growing her hair for months now, and thanks to the boy that was laughing like a hyena in her doorway, it was going to be all gone.

"Don't worry Sabrina! We'll make your hair look much-o gravy-o!" Daphne said, trying to cheer her big sister up.

Puck stopped laughing and coughed out a few chuckles, He opened his mouth.

"Save it, Stinky." Sabrina spat and crossed her arms again.

Everyone just stood there for a few minutes, the tension thick.

"I'm outta here." said Puck after a few minutes and left downstairs, no doubt to look for food to feed his disgustingly large appetite.

Relda and Daphne stood there, Relda glancing everywhere and Daphne biting her nails nervously.

"Well if you're gonna cut it, mine as well do it now." Sabrina snapped as she leaned back against the head board and sighed, her blue eyes looking toward the ceiling.

"Leibling, get me my shears from the shed." Granny Relda instructed Daphne quietly, Daphne quickly left, her pigtails flying out behind her.

Sabrina sighed again as she grabbed the half braided braid that hung loose and finished untwisting it, Granny Relda excused her herself to finish breakfast which would burn if not tended to.

_Maybe it won't be so bad_, Sabrina thought as she settled against the head board an closed her eyes, her head throbbed so she rubbed her temples, _Maybe after Granny Relda cuts it with her shears I'll look better, maybe it's time for a trim_. Something rung in Sabrina's head and her eyes opened wide.

_SHEARS?_

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I look like a boy." Sabrina said sourly as she looked at her new hairdo.

"No, Sabrina you look cabbage!" Daphne cried as she held up a hand mirror to her older sister's face.

"Cabbage?" Sabrina asked, puzzled as she felt her head being jerked from side to side by Relda's brushes and wrinkled fingers.

"Cabbage means cool." Daphne explained as she set the mirror down and applied more lip gloss. Daphne had insisted that she should apply make up so it could complete the makeover and after a while Sabrina relented.

"Oh."

Sabrina's hair had been cut majorly and was no longer at her waist. It now gruffly made it past her neck. The braids had been braided down by not Puck, but his pixies, meaning that naturally they were enchanted and wouldn't come out until it was immensely short. At first Sabrina had wanted to cry, her hair had to be spritzed by some magical potion that shocked her every time it touched her scalp and curled her hair as bad side effects. She looked like a blue eyed, female version of Puck if he let his hair grow out a little longer. Sabrina mentally groaned as she stared straight ahead at her bare, white wall and silently prayed to a higher power to grow her hair back, and soon.

"Done." Relda announced with a slight flourish. "It actually isn't that bad, Leibling."

Sabrina raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Ooh, Sabrina you look gorgeous!" Daphne gushed as she hugged her sister and added a touch more of mascara.

"Thanks Daph." Sabrina replied as she stood up and shook her now short hair, it bounced up and down, Sabrina stretched her arms and suddenly felt her stomach growl, she hadn't eaten breakfast due to her hair, which she had used as an excuse to get out of eating breakfast, but now she was hungry, and there was no food.

Except the cookies...

The COOKIES!

"Thanks Granny, thanks Daphne." She said quickly and ran out of the room and downstairs.

Puck was in the kitchen, eating cookies, Sabrina inhaled, but exhaled when she saw they were pink and purple chipped, when he saw her his eyes went wide and he smirked.

"Grimm, I know you're obsessing over me but to try to become a replica? I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out." Puck said, and Sabrina could practically see his ego inflating. But what she didn't see was Puck was fighting with his life not to blush, Sabrina _did_ look pretty.

"One day that huge empty head of yours will explode." Sabrina said almost thoughtfully as she walked across the kitchen to the farthest corner and opened the cabinet, Puck stopped scarfing down the molasses cookies and followed her.

"You know you love me." Puck said, swallowing as he tapped her on the head. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Riiight..." Sabrina said, stretching out the "i" in right.

Puck jumped on the counter next to her. "Whatcha doing?" He asked as he swung his legs back and forth.

"Ignoring you." Sabrina answered as she moved different boxed and canned goods aside to find what she was looking for. _Mmm_, she thought, fuzzy green butter never looked so good.

"Well you're not doing a good job." Puck replied with a priggish grin that Sabrina didn't see.

Sabrina then chose to ignore Puck and hastily grabbed the jar, almost licking her lips as she set it on the counter, then she turned around and opened the refrigerator. Behind her, Puck made a face.

"_Your _going to eat _fuzzy pecan butter_?" He asked "Even _I _don't want that." Puck added queasily. He'd tried that stuff, it was just plain nasty. But Sabrina only turned around and nodded with a smirk as she turned back to face the fridge and pulled out the milk. W_hat the heck is she doing_? Puck thought, his stomach churning at the sight.

Sabrina smiled to herself when she saw Puck's face go a pale green as she poured the milk in a red mug. Just to irk him, she held up the jar and the mug of milk and smiled. "Bon Appetite."

"I'll never understand you Grimm." Puck said as he turned around to his molasses cookies, he was about to bite into one when he caught the faint smell of chocolate, he shrugged and bit into a cookie when he smelled it again, the chocolate scent getting stronger. Puck whirled around to see Sabrina leaving the kitchen with her milk and fuzzy butter.

_Wait_, Puck thought, _Sabrina would _never_ eat fuzzy butter_!

"Freeze Grimm." He barked and Sabrina halted in her steps, her head whipped around, the short curly bob flying in the air as it traveled to the other side of her face. Puck stepped closer and Sabrina glared at him. He quickly closed the distance between them and soon stood just in front of her. Sabrina's breath almost caught.

"Puck, what in Zeus's name do you think you're doing?" She asked, perturbed as Puck leaned down and sniffed her...hand? _No_, Sabrina thought frantically, _he's smells the chocolate_!

"Why you little-" Puck started as he reached for the jar. Sabrina desperately hugged the jar to her chest so he couldn't grab it without grabbing something _else_ too.

"Stay back!" She cried as she set the mug on the table, in case she had to run. Puck glared at her.

"Wow, Grimm, you're low." He said as he narrowed his eyes, then held out his hand expectantly.

"Back off, Freak baby!" Sabrina cried as she stepped back, what was happening to her? _Just threaten him_! A voice told her in her head, but she seemed glued to the floor, Puck's eyes turned a dark orange, meaning he was hungry, that's why she was so scared, Sabrina realized, this was Puck with _food_.

"Hand it over." He said jarringly, his hand still held out, Sabrina's mind went blank and only computed three letters, R-U-N.

So Sabrina ran.

"Hey!" She heard Puck call from behind her, then the whooshing of air being pushed, then the sound of his wings beating. Sabrina ran around the entire house, screaming and clutching the dark green jar until she was at the bottom the stairs, she almost ran over Daphne and Relda.

"Sabrina! You didn't help clean up!" Daphne whined as she saw her sister. But in the next breath jumped against the wall along with her grandmother. Daphne heard a faint "Not now, Daphne!" and shrugged with a puzzled look on her face and stepped back in the middle of the stairs, only to jump back again, just missing a red-faced Puck.

"Funny." Daphne muttered as she continued down the stairs, she heard yelling. "I thought it was always the other way around."

"So did I, Leibling." Relda said as she stared after the children. "So did I."

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Puck let _go_!" Sabrina shouted at the boy as she tugged on the jar, her nails digging into the sides of the jar lid. While she was running toward her room Puck had grabbed the back of the jar, bringing the chase into a tug o' war.

"Not on your life, Grimm!" Puck shouted back, pulling harder, his palms face down on the green jar, the smell of chocolate overpowered him and filled him with a sense of dire need, He _had_ to have those cookies, suddenly he felt almost an animalistic feeling take over him and he yanked, _hard_. Sabrina stumbled forward as she felt a hard pull and lost correct grip of the jar. Puck grabbed the jar and hugged it, then flew high.

"Give it back, it's mine!" Sabrina exclaimed as she jumped at the fairy's feet, trying to grab him by the ankles. Puck took this time to rub it in his opponent's face.

"Ha, as if you ever stood a chance to royalty!" He taunted as he dangled his feet just out of her grasp. Sabrina boiled as she jumped, desperately trying to get her precious cookies back.

"Where's royalty? Tell them to come out of hiding because all I see here is a pig-headed freak!" Sabrina slung an insult as she made lunges for her opponent, who smirked. The smell of chocolate abruptly wafted to Puck's nose and he couldn't resist taking one out, he waved it in front of Sabrina's face and bit down, then dropped it due to a blood-curdling scream. He looked down to see Sabrina screaming at him for the cookies, he shrugged and picked up another one, eating that one wholly, it was blissful. Sabrina screeched threats and lunged for his ankle once more, her short hair whipping around her face, this time her hands caught on to the tip of his sneakers, dragging him down with every ounce of strength she had. Puck felt himself going down, the cookie just made it down his throat and he couldn't even savor how indescribably delicious it was.

"Let me go!" Puck cried helplessly as he kicked and screamed, but he still fell to the ground with a thud. Sabrina and him fought for it, Sabrina clawed and punched, while Puck, always the gentlemen, shoved and fended her off. Finally Sabrina had hold of the jar and ran in the opposite direction like no tomorrow, Puck in hot pursuit.

"Get lost!" Sabrina yelled back at him as she ran, she suddenly skidded to a halt in front of the stairs, almost tripping, she couldn't go downstairs, she was running out of breath, she'd never be able to make it without losing her number one priority in this chase, so she hastily flung herself in the room next to the top of the stairs and slammed the door behind her.

Mirror's room. As soon as she stepped in, lightning cackled and the was the noise of thunder.

"WHO DARE INVADE MY-"

"Can it, Mirror." Sabrina said. She stopped at her parent's bed and had literally a moment of silence for them, the swiftly hid behind a large oak bookshelf. She heard the door open and slam loudly.

"WHO DARE INVADE-"

"Shut it you broken record!" Puck yelled at the mirror, who immediately faded into just a plain mirror. Sabrina winced as she carefully peeked around the edge of the bookshelf. She saw her parents, Puck, and a blank mirror. Puck flew around for a few minutes, then headed toward the door, Sabrina sighed and shifted her weight to be comfortable.

Big mistake.

For when she shifted, she pressed her weight on a especially creaky floorboard. Sabrina watched in utter horror as Puck whipped around and flew straight toward her. Sabrina yelped as she felt his hand grab her arm and yank her out of her hiding place. Sabrina held the jar in one hand and smiled and waved awkwardly with the other.

"Found me?" She said uncertainly. Puck's face turned almost purple.

"I. Want. Those. COOKIES!" Puck bellowed as he lunged for them, unfortunately, as fate would have it, Sabrina was smack dab in front of mirror. So when Puck so ferociously lunged, he knocked her over, and both toppled backwards into the Hall of Wonders. Mirror didn't look tremendously surprised when he saw the two teenagers tumbling into the Hall of Wonders, he didn't look too happy either.

"Welcome Starfish, Puck, what brings you here today?" Mirror wiped the surprised look off of his face an greeted them quite coldly as he put a pink bottle on a shelf that was filled with other pink bottles. Sabrina felt a tingling sensation as her addiction fogged her mind slightly. Puck made another lunge for the jar and Sabrina held it out of reach, she nodded at mirror and took off running in the the eastern direction, Puck still on her heels, both of them ignoring Mirror's warning calls.

Sabrina ran for what seemed like hours breathing heavier with every step. She passed various rooms, and even jumped over thick yellow "Caution!" tape, but Sabrina had a sharp intake of breath as she stopped abruptly in front of an amazing site.

A large grand archway stood high in front of her, it was massive, and covered the entire wall, inside of it was a large cloudy white vortex that looked like a black hole. It looked endless and extremely frightening, Sabrina took a quick step back just as Puck caught up to her, flying at break-neck speed.

You can imagine what happened next.

The two fell forward with a slamming force. The white portal sucked them into it's massive eye and turned a deep, violent shade of purple, for a moment the entire world seem to shake with the forceful, powerful tremors of strong magic. Mirror dropped an empty glass bottle he was holding, the shards covered the floor in millions. Daphne and Relda, who were in different parts of the house, felt it too, Daphne ran down the stairs from her room and fell into Relda's arms, trembling, it was a known fact in the Grimm house that Daphne was positively _terrified_ of any type of natural disaster, but she felt the alchemy, and she knew magic was behind it, terrifying her further. Relda tried to calm her granddaughter down, though she felt it too.

As soon as the tremors stopped Mirror ran toward the commotion and looked around, his features growing more and more horrified. His gaze quickly fell to the floor and he shook his head sadly.

Though the teenagers were nowhere to be found. The small, harmless green jar laid on it's side innocently and rolled back and forth.

Mirror slowly picked it up, looked at the wretched vortex and then ran back to tell the rest of the Grimms what had come about.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Puck felt rough, shaky movements as he unconsciously heard the soft, humming of a steady rhythm. He would've opened his eyes, but instead he decided to rest a little longer, to pretend that he had no troubles. When he felt a small nudge next to him his eyes fluttered open.

Ugly. There was a extraordinarily ugly woman across from him, reading a book, Puck wanted to shudder, but for some reason he couldn't.

Then he looked next to him.

Daphne was curled up next to him, her head resting just below his shoulder, her snores soft, her expression tranquil. Puck wanted to yell at Marshmallow to get the heck away from him.

But he couldn't.

Then he looked out the window.

And saw a blur of green. Tree's merging together. The sky was a dark grey and rain pattered the window.

Puck then realized that the shaky movements and steady rhythm was coming from a train. He was on a train, he'd never been on one before.

So why did he feel like he had?

Suddenly, the ugly woman's head jerked up and she had a look of distaste in her eyes as she looked at him, her gaze only landing on him for about two seconds.

"Rodney, your up, good, wake up you little sister and tell her we're getting off at the next stop." The woman directed him and instead of retorting and correcting the woman's obvious mistake because Daphne _wasn't_ his little sister, he did so. Daphne woke up and smiled at him, she opened her mouth to say something, just then the train lurched forward along with Puck's stomach, the ugly woman smiled, baring claw-like, yellow teeth.

"Well, children, get ready for your new foster home."

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Well there you have it, hope you loved it but if you liked it that's fine too. I know I probably didn't do my bestest on this chapter, if you see any mistakes that I can brush up on, please notify me before 60 days. I stayed up all day and waaayyyy past my bedtime to finish this, and half of another day to edit it, so you better like it!

ELVIS ROX!

Review! XD

~GiGiaMOrE~

Oh yea and I'm a disclaimer.


	2. Thunder Storm

A/N: Hello Again! Sorry about the delay but I hope you enjoy it now because I worked really hard...That's pretty much all I have to say...so Bon Appetite!

A Tear In Time by GiGiAmore

Chapter 2: Thunder Storm

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sabrina jolted awake, a loud cry escaping her blue lips. She tried to sit up but felt extremely weighed down by water. In other words, it was raining, hard. Sabrina looked up towards the sky to see black storm clouds looming above her, rain droplets pelting her and pale flashes of thunder that danced across the sky frequently. After what seemed like decades, Sabrina felt the strength to lift a pale hand to her pale face and wiped away the hair that was plastered to her cheeks. Then, slowly, she lifted herself off of the ground so she was sitting up with her legs in front of her. She was sitting down in a wet pile of leaves and she was thoroughly soaked.

It took all of her strength to weakly stand up and wrap her arms around her torso to warm herself. Sabrina took in her surroundings, she was in the middle of a forest, she knew that because she was surrounded by trees and not much more. She was in the middle of a horrible storm. She'd never, ever been outside in a wild thunder storm before.

Yet she felt like she had, and faced a lot alone.

She _was _alone. No one was there for her because they all got rid of her, some stayed really long, but in the end they all sent her away, eventually.

Sabrina felt her self slowly regain strength as she stood still, arms crossed over her body, head hung low, legs unleveled. She looked up and, through the hair that hung over her eyes in a bang-like style, she saw a large, withered tree that resembled an old lady that was bent over, what intrigued her was the fact that it had long, strand-like leaves that hung like hair, the tree really looked like a human being. The tree also looked suitable enough to be shelter, so without hesitation, Sabrina ran like crazy toward it, her shoes making sploshy, splishy sounds the entire time.

Once inside the tree Sabrina felt a slight bit warmer, she turned herself into a grizzly bear for a while to keep herself even warmer, when she was done preventing herself from dying of a cold, _even though faeries don't get sick_, she thought, _What? I am not a faerie, I'm a human_!She thought as she turned back into a girl and drew up her knees under her chin. Sabrina almost regretted warming herself, for once her mind numbed, emotions washed over her, hitting harder than the storm itself. Anger, resentment, loneliness, hate, sadness and a bunch of other she couldn't describe overlapped one another. She missed her family, her friends, warmth, love. Almost everything, but she missed her family the most. Part of Sabrina expected the Grimms to pop in her mind, so you can imagine her surprise when Mustardseed popped into her mind, she missed him like crazy, she still felt the same way she had felt when she was banned. Sad.

_But I've never even been banned_! _And Mustardseed is not_ my _brother_! Sabrina thought, almost hectic as she drew her knees tighter, her rosy knuckles going a shade of ivory. Still, she felt her throat close and tears brim her burning eyes. Sabrina instinctively blinked her eyes, forcing those annoying tears back wherever the heck they came from. _The Trickster Queen never cries_! She thought desperately as she blinked furiously and even wiped her eyes for the few tears that escaped her ever-closing eyelids. _The Trickster Queen_? She thought again and resumed fetal position. _Yes_, another part of her seemed to explain to the other part slowly, _The Trickster Queen_.

Sabrina sighed, but only because for some crazy reason she couldn't scream or yell or cry. _Hm_, she thought._ M__aybe the name suits me. _Sabrina nodded as she thought this thought, the other part seemed to snort, which felt weird, your brain snorting, that is. _It should suit you, your own brother gave it to you and you have been obnoxiously hanging on __to it ever since_. Sabrina half smiled as she thought back to only fifty-six years ago when her brother, Mustardseed, had bestowed upon her the name that gave Sabrina her entire identity.

FLASHBACK:

"Sabrina! Hurry! He's coming!" Mustardseed shouted from the doorway as Sabrina tore through the kitchen toward him, a pot on her head, red sauce on her face, duck sauce on her clothes and a huge fresh baked cherry pie in her hands. Almost just behind her were the pudgy cook and his stick thin assistant.

"You little brat!" The french cook cried out, his chubby cheeks flaming. Sabrina just laughed as she popped her wings open and flew around, knocking over pots and pans in the process. The cook's assistant lunged for her in mid air, but Sabrina dodged just in time and he sailed head-first into the flour sack. Mustardseed laughed along with his sister at that. The cook jumped for her and missed, the now flour-headed cook's assistant chased her, determined. Sabrina laughed to her heart's content, until trouble came.

The duo had become smart and cornered her, if she flew forward, left, or right they had her, and behind her was the wall, they smiled evilly and all was still. Sabrina thought quickly. She looked directly at Mustardseed then the pot of soy sauce on the counter near the door, Mustardseed nodded, eyes wide and, swifter than Sabrina gave him credit for, he grabbed the pot dumped the it's contents on the cook, who stumbled and fell backwards, causing everything to come to life. The assistant jumped and missed, causing him to crash into the pots and pans on the counter behind Sabrina. Sabrina flew toward Mustardseed and grabbed his hand, flying him and the pie to safety. When they were safely away from the corrupted kitchen, Sabrina gently set her brother down and then handed the pie to him, his eyes were still wide.

"Keep the treasure safe, the entire mission is in your hands now, Agent M, safely get it to headquarters or everything was for nothing, got it?" Sabrina said gravely with a raised eyebrow. Mustardseed nodded quickly then looked to the ground.

"What if I fail the mission?" He asked quietly.

Sabrina looked as if she were in deep thought, a fist rested beneath her chin and her mouth in a line, then she looked at her brother and shrugged. "Then we don't get pie."

Mustardseed nodded again and ran off. Sabrina smiled until he disappeared around the corner. The she collapsed to the floor, exhausted. She groaned in pain from all the bruises she'd probably acquired from banging into countless walls, doors and pots and pans. She rubbed her left shoulder and groaned one more time before standing up and creeping over to the large brass and forbidden doors that lead to her father's conference room. She pressed her ear to the cold metal and listened, she could only hear faint conversation, the doors were very thick.

"...Never agree..." Sabrina heard, she could tell it was a feminine voice, but who's?

"...Forced...old enough...grow up." Sabrina knew they were talking about her now, for whenever "old enough" or "grow up" were in a sentence, she was always involved. Always.

But what was she going to be forced to do?

"...Little girl!" Sabrina knew it was her now, she was the only "Little girl" in the kingdom now since her older sister, Peaseblossom, was miserably married off to King Paitus of Hefflairy, a faraway kingdom that was associated with Fae.

"...Stand...it...wrong!" Sabrina was almost certain it was her mother's voice.

"...Overreacting..."

"...am the Queen!" Sabrina knew it was her mother now, her mother always threw in the fact that she was queen whenever she could.

"...KING!" Sabrina caught the last word and knew her father and mother were arguing. About her. She could feel her eye's shift with her mood, which was becoming angry, and slightly melancholy, her eyes were now an auburn grey.

"...Will not stand...wrong!" Her mother cried angrily.

"...Don't give a...do as said...discussion adjourned." Sabrina stepped back when she heard her father's scarily calm tone, the kind of tone he used when he knew it no matter what happened he was going to make sure it was going to go his way. Sabrina steeled herself, if her father wanted it that badly, it wasn't good for her at all, and she was going to make sure she messed things up as well as she could.

So Sabrina bolted at the first footstep she heard in the other room. In the end she just opened her wings and flew to her little brother's room. When she stepped inside she shut the door with a small bang, Mustardseed was reading.

"I did it!" He cried in a sarcastically enthusiastic tone Sabrina raised an eyebrow, her eyes shifted back to their normal forest green, then she smiled.

"Never doubted ya." She said as she mussed up his hair and laid down on the plush blue carpet, her chin rested in her hands and her feet were in the air. Mustardseed brought the pie over to his sister, licking his lips in anticipation.

Then he dropped the pie.

The pie splattered all of it's cherry goodness on the carpet, the wall they were next to, some stuffed animals, and Sabrina and Mustardseed themselves. Most of the pie got in Sabrina's face, and some on her brother's legs. Sabrina and Mustardseed froze, Sabrina's mouth open and Mustardseed in shock

Then Sabrina laughed, she laughed to make her brother feel better, but she also laughed because it was funny. After a while Mustardseed laughed too. The siblings laughed long and hard. When they were done laughing, Sabrina ran her finger across her cheek then licked her the filling off of her finger, then she picked up the pie and stuck her finger in the remains. She licked the cherry filling off and dug her finger in the pie again.

"It taste good." She stated and Mustardseed joined her, and they ate the pie. Or what was left of it anyway.

"Hey Sabrina?" Mustardseed asked later as they sat on his bed and read.

"What?" She replied, only briefly looking up from her book that was entitled "Great Pranks In History"

"Why do you like to prank people so much?" He asked his sister and put down the book he was reading, which was in latin.

"It's fun."

"But it's mean."

"I am mean."

"No, you're nice."

"To you, kid."

"Why?" Mustardseed asked, this is what caused Sabrina to look up abruptly, she hadn't expected that, she looked into his eyes that were identical to her own. _I'm lonely_, was the answer, without her little brother Sabrina didn't know if she would even be sane.

"Because you don't try to tell me what to do all the time." She answered, being partially honest, then returned to her book.

"Oh."

Mustardseed returned back to his reading. It was silent for minutes.

"Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

"Why doesn't father want you to rule when he passes?" Sabrina stiffened, she hadn't been expecting that either.

"What makes you think that?" She asked in a bored tone that was very hard to maintain, because that was a sensitive subject to her, meaning it hurt to talk about it.

"Because I overheard Advisor Moss say to Advisor Green that Father said that he would rather give the kingdom to the lowest servant than you." Mustardseed said, not intending for it to sound mean. It didn't sound mean, really, but it still hurt. Sabrina set the book down, sighed and sat up so she faced her sibling.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, basically, Oberon doesn't think I am...ahem..._qualified_ to run the kingdom, because I prank people, you know, tricks and such, would you want a queen that stole pie?" Sabrina asked. Mustardseed shook his head and Sabrina smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as she ruffled his hair.

"Well, thats me." She finished sullenly.

"But you're nice." Mustardseed insisted.

"I'm evil." Sabrina insisted back, folding her arms.

Mustardseed thought, then snapped his fingers.

"Aha! Well if you're so evil, then why do you a nice name?" He said and looked at her expectantly, Sabrina rolled her eyes skeptically. This is what he came up with?

"My name means cactus fruit." She replied bitterly.

"It's still pretty, and cactus fruit is sweet." Mustardseed shot back, he was quite the arguer.

"Then rename me." Sabrina said, quite coldly.

"Ok!" Mustardseed replied happily.

The dinner bell sounded after that and they raced each other downstairs, betting their desserts.

After dinner, when Sabrina was working on her plans for something she was to call a grenade, Mustardseed ran in the room in his footie pajamas, only the feet were cut out of them. She swiveled around in her chair and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not supposed to be up." She mock scolded. But Mustardseed had a huge smile on his face.

"I found a new name!" Her little brother responded. Sabrina half smiled and put her brother on her lap despite his protests, he was light, being only nine hundred and physically eight and small for his age.

"What's the name?" She asked as she pushed her plans aside.

"The Queen of Tricks, or no, even better, The Trickster Queen!" Mustardseed announced, looking extremely pleased with himself. Sabrina smiled.

"Why that name?"

"Well, I was thinking, if father doesn't think you're good being queen at the kingdom." Insert stiffened back here. "Then you can be queen at what you're good at, tricks and pranks!"

"Oh really?"

"Yea! You can be bad, The Trickster Queen, villain of the worst kind, to be feared by all!" Mustardseed exclaimed.

Sabrina nodded. "I love it Mustardseed, thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Now go to bed."

"Aww, come on!"

"Goodnight, Mustardseed."

"Fine, goodnight, Sabrina."

FAST FORWARD TWO WEEKS:

"I...guess...this is...goodbye?" Mustardseed asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...guess so." Sabrina replied as she stood awkwardly in front of her brother.

"You mean you're leaving for good?"

"Yea."

"Can't I come with you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I've been banned, I can't take anyone with me."

Mustardseed started to cry, despite his wanting to be tough for his Trickster Queen, he cried.

Sabrina cried too.

"W-w-why are y-y-_you_ cry-crying?" Mustardseed asked as he wiped away some of his tears. Sabrina looked up in disbelief.

"B-b-because I-I'll miss y-y-you d-d-dummy!" She snapped through her tears and pulled her brother into a hug. When the tears were dried, Sabrina took a deep breath and released her brother from death-grip.

"Sabrina?" Mustardseed asked as he wiped his nose.

"What?"

"Promise."

"Promise what?"

"Promise that you'll always be the Trickster Queen, and you'll always be royalty, never change." Mustardseed said firmly, surprising his sister with his mature and serious tone. It hit Sabrina suddenly, like a train or quite possibly a rocket ship. She wasn't meant to be queen.

Well, except for the Trickster Queen, of course.

"Promise."

END OF FLASHBACK:

_That was the longest flashback in history, _Sabrina thought and surprisingly agreed with herself. The rain storm was still going strong. Sabrina was so cold she felt her mind freezing again. _Good_, she thought.

"Sabrina!" a faint voice was heard by Sabrina, it was gruff and low, a voice that at the moment she was forever grateful to hear.

Mr. Canis.

Sabrina hurriedly got up and popped open her wings, almost jerking herself back by the sudden movement. She flew over to the old man that stood in the middle of the merciless rain with a simple black umbrella, he wore no expression, as usual.

But Sabrina didn't care, she flew above him and immediately resisted the urge to hug him in relief.

She sent him.

The Old Lady sent him because she cared for her.

She _cared_.

And that was just about the best feeling in the world.

Sabrina smirked and flew just ahead of her rescuer. "May I help you?" She asked, trying to sound haughty, like she was doing fine on her own and didn't need help. But she couldn't help but let relief seep into her words, Canis knew she was grateful and just walked in the direction of the house, silent. Sabrina flew way ahead, anxious to get to the house, the storm raged on, hitting a high peak and letting out a loud roar, the loud roar was followed by a sharp _crack_! Sabrina felt her face fall, the storm had struck Macy, the prettiest maple tree, she could hear the tree's dying screams. But she just blinked and zoomed until she was at the front door of the Grimm house. Mr. Canis far behind.

She knocked loudly and not long after was greeted at the self-opening door warmly by Elvis, who licked her face. Sabrina walked in the warm house and felt like crying _again_, now she was getting angry, _why_ was she being so _emotional_!

"Sabrina? Mr. Canis?" Relda called from the kitchen. Where all of the mouth-watering smells were coming from. Sabrina left the door open for Mr. Canis, who was now right behind her and ran into the kitchen to see her grandmother.

Well, not technically her grandmother, they weren't related, or even the same species. But she still felt like one, she gave Sabrina food and a home to come to whenever she liked and for however long she liked, despite the countless times Sabrina had played pranks on her and messed up the house. Relda had asked Sabrina countless times if she wanted to move in, but each time she refused, Sabrina needed to be independent, she needed to stay on her own so her skills could stay sharp.

Not to mention her evil reputation. Or the baths she knew she'd have to take to live there.

Sabrina stepped into the warm, glowing kitchen and swooned.

There was food for an army, if the army liked multicolored foods.

Purple mashed potatoes, a fresh, uncut loaf of baked pink and blue speckled bread, yellow sausage, orange asparagus with pink lines, violet olives, black soup, red meat pies, fruit, and a large, stuffed green turkey all sat on the table, steaming, just waiting to be eaten. The food beckoned Sabrina, it lured her to the meat pies where she reached out a single finger to taste them.

"Uh, uh uh, No leibling, that is not to be eaten until everyone is here." said Relda just before Sabrina touched it, the steam from the pie burning her finger. Sabrina removed her finger and huffed.

"Why can't I eat it now?" She asked. Her gaze never leaving the food.

"We're having guest, the food is for the guests." Relda replied as she continued working on whatever she was working on. Never in her life would she admit it, but Sabrina thought Relda was the most beautiful woman in the world, but not for her looks, she thought she was beautiful because Relda was extremely kind, Sabrina even thought she was prettier than her own mother, who was gorgeous and even a little nice at some times, but vain. Titania would never let Sabrina near her guests, and she didn't know how to cook.

"But I am a guest." Sabrina whined and walked over to Relda who ignored her. But when Relda caught sight of her she gasped.

"Leibling! I had no idea you were _outside_ in the storm!" She exclaimed and hugged Sabrina, who stood there.

"Well, I do happen to live in a forest." Was her sly reply.

"I am so sorry! But I just got back from a case in across town, I thought you had some place to bunk! Oh, I know your kind can't get sick but you could've been hurt! Oh, just follow me." Relda rambled worriedly and started upstairs, Sabrina followed.

Upstairs Relda grabbed her fluffiest towel and dried off Sabrina. Then she directed her to the bath.

"But I washed last month!" Sabrina cried petulantly. Relda looked stern.

"If you want to eat, you'll bathe."

So Sabrina bathed.

After changing into clean clothes that, much to Sabrina's dismay, were girly. Sabrina tromped downstairs and grumbled about being clean. Desserts were on the table now too, and there was a pretty lady with a black bob and white skin, Sabrina recognized her as Snow White.

"Hello Sabrina." Snow White greeted her warmly in her soft voice.

"Hello." Sabrina mumbled.

The doorbell rang.

Relda opened the door and chubby man that resembled the cook Sabrina remembered entered.

"Hullo Sabrina, Relda." He said and rubbed his large hands at the food and dessert.

Sabrina didn't respond.

"Thank you for coming, Hamstead." Relda said and directed him to the table, she beckoned Sabrina over and then she sat in the head chair with Canis on her left, Snow on her right, Sabrina next to Snow and Hamstead next to Canis.

"So, Relda, why are we here?" Snow asked bluntly as she reached for a rainbow muffin. Relda nodded and smiled.

"Well, I have decided to do something, and I need all of your help." Relda replied, Sabrina was stunned, no one ever needed her help.

"Whatever we can do, Ms. Grimm" Hamstead managed between his bites of food. Sabrina looked down at her plate, which was alarmingly still empty, she began to eat, slowly.

"Well, distressing news has reached me, you know my son Henry and his wife Veronica?" Relda began, everyone nodded. "They have two children, a daughter, and a son."

There were gasps.

"Relda, you're a grandmother." Snow said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sabrina asked, but her other part screamed, _DAPHNE AND PUCK!_

No one heard her screams, no one seemed to have heard her question either.

"But, Henry and his wife, Veronica have been kidnapped, and their children have been in foster care for two years."

"Why weren't you alerted before?" Hamstead, being the sheriff, thought to ask.

All was quiet. Then Relda spoke, her voice shook.

"Henry listed me as a dead relative."

Sabrina burned with anger and she felt her eyes shift to pure auburn. She had reason to list_ her_ parents as dead relatives, but Relda? Relda was the nicest person on the face of the earth and Henry wanted her to be _dead_?

"Oh, Relda." Snow said sympathetically and reached her hand out to touch the older woman's, Relda squared her chest and lifted her chin, she had a determined look in her eye that Sabrina instantly admired.

"I want to adopt them, I know that apparently that is against Henry's wishes, but I would never forgive myself if something happened to them. Also." Relda turned to Canis. "I am led to believe their kidnapping was entangled with the Scarlet Hand."

"What can we do to help?" Snow asked resolutely.

"I need you to track them down, Hamstead, and I need you, Snow and Mr. Canis, to come with me." Relda said.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Sabrina asked impatiently.

"I need you to do the most important job of all, Leibling, I need you to watch them."

"How? Aren't they outside the barrier?"

"With this." Relda held out a green magnifying glass the size of Sabrina's arm.

"How does it work?" Sabrina asked as she studied it.

"Think of the children." Relda instructed.

Sabrina stared at her blankly.

"I don't think she knows what they look like." Snow explained to a waiting Relda.

"Oh! Here, this picture was sent to me by Veronica three years ago, so their older now, but here's the idea."

Sabrina stared at the picture that was handed to her. It was a boy and a girl, they were standing on a beachfront eating ice cream, the little girl had brown pigtails and was smiling with strawberry ice cream all over her face, next to her was an older boy, he had blonde curls and a vanilla cone, he held two fingers above his sister's head and they were grinning like crazy. _Puck and Daphne, _said one part, _Who they heck are they_? Said the other, but one part of Sabrina saddened, she remembered when her and Daphne had taken this picture, the other part was slightly saddened too, but because the other part missed Mustardseed.

"Now think of them." Relda directed.

So Sabrina thought of them, and suddenly they appeared in the glass, the boy looked older and way more pessimistic and mean, the girl looked the same though, just older. They were being forcefully pushed through the rain to the doorstep of a big brown house that had a green door and roses in all of the windows by an ugly older woman.

_PUCK AND DAPHNE_! One part of Sabrina's mind screamed excitedly.

_The boy is kinda cute... _The other part thought.

…_DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS_!Part one yelled at the other.

_I wonder when they're getting here... _Part two ignored it's other part.

_...This is hopeless..._

"Can you do it?" Relda asked, breaking Sabrina from her train of thought.

Sabrina thought, she didn't really want two more people coming here and taking Relda's time away..._OH YES YOU DO_! Part of her mind screamed. But Relda was asking for her help,_ And we need to get Puck and Daphne back_.

"Yea."

And the Trickster Queen's/King's loyalty to the Grimms began.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Relda!" Mirror called urgently.

Relda broke away from her granddaughter's tight embrace and walked upstairs quickly with Daphne trailing behind. When she reached Mirrors room she knocked then walked in without the noise, a small thing no one bothered doing.

"What is it, Mirror?" She asked. Mirror looked grim.

"Come quickly." He answered and stepped aside for them to come in. Mirror led them down a long hallway until they stopped at the vortex.

It stood even more scary-looking than before.

"What is it?" Daphne asked in awe. She stepped toward it but was immediately pulled back by Relda.

"This." Mirror gestured to the vortex. "Is the _Le blanc de l'œil__, _created by infamous french inventors Aimee Pelletier and Aldric Lefevre. It is possibly the most powerful magic on earth." He explained, his eyes resting on the vortex.

"What does it do, Mirror?" Daphne asked. Relda felt her eyes cloud over, this was Basil's prized possession.

"When one falls in alone, they are incinerated, but when two fall in together, they alter history." Mirror explained, Daphne looked puzzled.

"How?" She asked and turned to look at her grandmother who was obviously reminiscing.

Mirror looked sad, then he waved his hands above his head and out of thin air appeared a book. The book was thin and yellow. _A Midsummer's Night Dream _was scribbled daintily in black pen across the front. Mirror opened it to a specific page and frowned deeply, then he held it out in front of Daphne and Relda.

_ACT II. SCENE I._

_A wood near Athens._

_[Enter a FAIRY at One door, and SABRINA at another.]_

_**SABRINA**. How now, spirit! whither wander you? _

_**FAIRY**. Over hill, over dale, Thorough bush, thorough brier, Over park, over pale, Thorough flood, thorough fire, I do wander every where, Swifter than the moon's sphere; And I serve the Fairy Queen, To dew her orbs upon the green. The cowslips tall her pensioners be; In their gold coats spots you see; Those be rubies, fairy favours, In those freckles live their savours._

_I must go seek some dewdrops here, And hang a pearl in every cowslip's ear. Farewell, thou lob of spirits; I'll be gone. Our Queen and all her elves come here anon. _

_**SABRINA**. The King doth keep his revels here to-night; Take heed the Queen come not within his sight; For Oberon is passing fell and wrath, Because that she as her attendant hath A lovely boy, stolen from an Indian king. She never had so sweet a changeling; And jealous Oberon would have the child Knight of his train, to trace the forests wild; But she perforce withholds the loved boy, Crowns him with flowers, and makes him all her joy. And now they never meet in grove or green, By fountain clear, or spangled starlight sheen, But they do square, that all their elves for fear Creep into acorn cups and hide them there. _

**FAIRY**_. Either I mistake your shape and making quite, Or else you are that shrewd and knavish sprite Call'd Sabrina Goodfellow. Are not you she That frights the maidens of the villagery, Skim milk, and sometimes labour in the quern, And bootless make the breathless housewife churn, And sometime make the drink to bear no barm, Mislead night-wanderers, laughing at their harm? Those that Hobgoblin call you, and sweet Sabrina, You do their work, and they shall have good luck. Are not you she? _

_**SABRINA**. Thou speakest aright: I am that merry wanderer of the night. I jest to Oberon, and make him smile When I a fat and bean-fed horse beguile, Neighing in likeness of a filly foal; And sometime lurk I in a gossip's bowl In very likeness of a roasted crab, And, when he drinks, against his lips I bob, And on her withered dewlap pour the ale. The wisest aunt, telling the saddest tale, Sometime for three-foot stool mistaketh me; Then slip I from her bum, down topples she, And 'tailor' cries, and falls into a cough; And then the whole quire hold their hips and laugh, And waxen in their mirth, and neeze, and swear A merrier hour was never wasted there. But room, fairy, here comes Oberon. _

_**FAIRY**. And here my mistress. Would that he were gone!_

_[Enter OBERON at one door, with his TRAIN, and TITANIA, at another, with hers]_

Daphne felt her jaw drop. Sabrina was a filler for Puck's name in everything.

"She's him?" Relda asked as she finished reading, Mirror nodded. He waved his arms and the book disappeared.

"How do we get them back?" Daphne asked, beginning to think of a plan.

"That's the thing, Daphne...I...er...don't exactly know..." Mirror said awkwardly and looked to the floor.

"Then why are we chatting? We should be reading!" Relda chimed and began to walk to the exit, Daphne behind her.

Behind them, Mirror cried out.

"They must be saved before the full moon or forever they will stay like this!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The ringing of the doorbell echoed through the large house and mingled with the hard patter of the rain. Robin rubbed his throbbing temples as Ms. Smirt rung the doorbell again, and again, and again.

"Ever occur to you they're not home!" He yelled and scowled, his mood matching the weather, he also felt...hopeful and confident, here was just another crazy foster home they'd escape from. The only difference was the green door and roses._ What happened_? He thought as he tried to shake off the headache. _I need a coffee, _he thought again, it felt like his brain was being split in two, and a migraine was coming from it.

Daphne was blowing on a stray rose, a smile on her face like always. Robin knelt down so he was next to her ear and whispered. "Wrong flower."

Daphne looked up. "Oh I know! I'm pretending!" She responded cheerfully and went back to blowing on her rose. Robin pecked her on the cheek and stood up, how he wished he could be his little sister right now.

_WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME_!

_That's your sister._

_No, that's Daphne!_

_Your sister._

…_..?_

Suddenly the green door swung open and out stepped a pretty young woman with blonde hair tied back in a sloppy bun. She had a small smile on her face and a duster in her hand.

"Oh Hi! I'm Mable, I suppose you're the Grimm children?" She greeted them softly in a heavy southern accent.

"Yes, this is Rodrick and Darlene." Ms. Smirt said with a fake, ugly smile as she shoved them forward, almost knocking them into Mable.

"Robin."

"Daphne."

"Whatever."

"Well, um, y'all come on in, I have some sandwiches on the counter, ham and cheese, if you're allergic to that then peanut and jelly, and if you're allergic to that then-" Mable began.

"I think they get it." Ms. Smirt interrupted the kind-looking women and turned to the children. "Now, Robert, Destiny, I don't want to be back here so be good!" She pinched each of their cheeks, hard.

"Robin."

"Daphne."

"Who cares?" Ms. Smirt sneered then headed back down the path with Robin, Daphne, and Mable watching her. When she was finally gone, Mable turned to the kids and stuck out her tongue in disgust. "She ain't much of a looker is she?"

"No kidding." Robin replied with a scowl.

Daphne, who was still blowing on her flower, smiled. "She has her good moments."

Robin snorted. "Yeah, when she's quiet and has a paper bag over her head."

Mable looked at them in amusement. Suddenly, there was a loud growl and a red Robin scowled down at his betraying stomach.

"Well are we just gonna sit here 'till pigs fly or are we gonna eat?" Mable asked saucily as she ushered the kids inside the house gently.

Once inside Robin almost gaped at the elegant furniture. The large portraits, silk curtains, the large dining room table made his head spin.

"You live here?" Daphne asked incredulously as she checked the place out. Mable snorted.

"Boy do I wish, but no, I'm just the maid, I live across town in a mouse hole." She explained as she guided them to the kitchen, her high-heels clicking against the floor.

Daphne looked ashen.

"She's being sarcastic, Daph." Robin said quickly as they approached the kitchen, little did he know she wasn't.

There was a large refridgerator, lots of wood cabinets, marble countertops, and the white pristine floors sparkled. On a counter was about five large plates of sandwiches.

"Here's the end of our grand tour!" Mable announced and threw her arms up for effect, Daphne smiled as they both sat down at the kitchen table and Robin wanted to.

_What is happening? Where am I? _

_...Just another foster family, she's going to leave us, she's going to leave me... _The other voice decided to ignore him now.

_What? _

_My life sucks._

_No argument there..._

Robin's brain battled, his migraine had stopped, but his head still slightly throbbed as if it had been split directly down the middle.

"Aren'tcha gonna eat, sweetie?" Mable's sweet voice cut through his thoughts. Robin looked down to see at least three sandwiches on his plate, next to him, Daphne was eating like no tomorrow.

I_t might be poison...I'm not gonna eat it..._

_Are you crazy? It's food! It's meant to be eaten!_

_But I'm so hungry...maybe just one bite?_

_Or the whole flippin' supply._

The other voice in his head just wouldn't listen, but the other voice seemed to control him, so he only ate one sandwich.

"Not much of an eater, Robin?" Mable said as she took their plates and dumped them. Robin shook his head.

"I see, well I guess i'll show you two pumpkins upstairs." said Mable as she beckoned them to come with her.

_She's sweet, but she's probably an ax murderer!_

_Your insane..._

_Pardon?_

_You finally hear me, eh?_

_Omg, I am finally going crazy, I have voices in my head, get them out get them OUT!_

…_.Smh..._

"And here's you guys room!" Mable announced grandly as she pointed to a spacious, carpeted room, it had blue and pink everywhere. One side of the room was obviously Robin's, for it was painted blue and had a more sporty theme. The other side was pink, and had bears and dolls and glitter everywhere. But in the middle, which was a mixture of blue and pink, was a TV with a beanie bag couch and a large bookcase.

Daphne squealed and bit her palm. "I love it!" She cried and ran in, leaving Robin and Mable. Robin turned to Mable.

"So you're leaving, huh?" He asked dully as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Oh, _that,_ don't worry, I'm here every Tuesday, Friday, and weekends from 7am to 7pm, long hours, huh?" Mable replied with a wink as she pulled a pack of gum out of her pocket and handed a piece to Robin.

_POISON!_

_It's just gum! Eat it!_

_Shut it._

_Just take it._

_No._

"No thanks." Robin refused and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Mable shrugged and popped a piece in her mouth, then made a pinched face. "Sour flavor."

Robin smiled a small smile then walked in the room. Daphne was playing with dolls on her side. Mable smiled and bounced over to Daphne to join her in dolls. Robin sighed and flopped on his bed.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all..._

_Says you._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: I am finally done with this chapter, YAY! Anyway i'd like to thank my reviewers. And just in case you're confused, when Puck, or Robin which I decided to call him because of the normality of his name, is thinking, the cautious and "I'm going crazy" thoughts are Sabrina's from that time, but the sarcastic and other thoughts are his...you know, just in case it's not obvious.

Hope you enjoyed!

~GiGiAmore~


End file.
